Holding Power
by PeacefulRaindrop
Summary: 17 year old Nyla has had it rough. Bullies, Jailed family, gold digger in the family, and just alone. Fate deicides to toy with her, she ends up with a DeathNote in her hands. She doesn't believe in it. But when people she writes down suddenly turn up dead, she doesnt know what to do. As if that wasnt enough, this catches the eye of KIRA. What does he have instore for her?
1. Chapter 1

"I cant effing sleep..." I groaned rolling over. _'Whoa, this is a big bed.' _I continued rolling, farther then I should have... _**"**_**_BAM!"_ **"OW! Shit!" I groaned again, sitting up, glaring down my bed for falsely being big. It was quarter to three, freezing cold in the my room, and creeped out from my posters staring at me. I was hoping to get some sleep to escape this reality that seemed to be cruel to me.

The rain continued to pour. Beating down on my lone half window. If this wasnt a story I wouldve swore that it was cliche, but it is, so i'm not gonna say anything. I had a rough day yesterday, and today wasnt going to be any better. Yesterday I got the shit kicked out of me, and I tried to defend myself, but there was five and only one of me. I had four bruised ribs, a shiner on my eye, cuts all along my arms, and my pride still intact, somewhat. I came home and barfed up stomach acid, and blood. Luckily my mom wasnt home, otherwise I would never hear the end of it.

Now don't go feeling bad for me, I dont want your pity, and I know that's kind of harsh way to put it, but I'm stronger than this. I was to let the other person throw the first punch, then I would strike. It worked, most of the time. Anyway, right dark depressing scene, go!

I sighed hauling myself on my feet, wincing as my ribs felt the stretch. *Growl...* At this hour I was hungry?! Meh, why not. I wadled down the hall, up the stairs, and into the kitchen. Hopefully there was still some ramen I could have.

I rummaged through at least six cupboards, no sign of any ramen. My stomach growled low again. It felt like it was eating at my throat. I tore open the fridge, drool threatening to drop. If there was a choir in my house, they wouldve been singing. I snatched up the container of seafood pasta, tearing into it, using the closest utensil I could reach. I ended up eating my pasta with a butter knife. I'm that skilled.

Suddenly the TV turned on, blarring out fuz. I dropped my food, spraying all over the floor. The screeching was too much for my ears. It felt like they were gonna give out. Then it switched to the news. I gasped, trying to bring in air. I collapsed on the floor, my ribs felt like they just burst. The Newsreporter rambled on as if nothing was out of the ordinary, which from her perspective, nothing was.

"Breaking News! KIRA has struck again, killing three criminals one after the other. Two of which were on their last years of being in prison, the other about to leave." KIRA was the talk of the world now. In short I didn't agree too much with the whole killing criminals, but in a way it was justice. Living in Japan, and so close to where the first killings started, its a little unsettling.

If we left we wouldve left dad behind.

Dad did nothing wrong, he was framed, but mom refuses to believe that. She believes that he killed that gay couple. And if you knew my dad, then you would know that he would never commit a crime like that. My uncle was gay, and my dad and him got along extremely well. I loved my dad. I wanted him back. I missed watching horror movies with him, fishing, jamming to music, and just having him comfort me when I had rough days.

Personally I thought my mom didnt like my dad, and I'm sure that she didnt. There was only one reason why she stayed. Gold digger. We weren't very rich, but my dad made a reasonable salary. Another reason she stayed, was because I refused to leave. I was old enough to live on my own, but she only stayed to get a chunk out of my pay check.

Suddenly the TV froze, and played back.

"KIRA," It froze again, then played back, "KIRA, KIRA, KIRA, KIRA." I was really weirded out. I loud roar of thunder caused me to duck down holding my head between my legs. "KIRA, KIRA, KIRA, KIRA!" I ran down the stairs, stumbling a bit, but managed to throw myself out the door. SMACK! I held the back of my head. Throbbing with intense pain. I had no clue what hit me, but it was solid, and hurt like hell.

"What in the...?" I glanced up. Staring it down. Just fell out of the sky. I almost cried out, but I didn't know if I was happy, or scared. It really existed. I reached out to it, but hesitated. If it really was real, then did that mean... KIRA was real? I shuddered, but scooped it up carrying it straight down into my room. Kicking the door shut, staring down the black bound book.

_DEATHNOTE_

I ran my hand across the title. It really did exist. I curled up into a ball on the middle of my bed in the corner of my room. I held it in my hands, completely mortified by holding it in my hands. If I had it, then what did KIRA have at the moment? I heard rumors, but didnt believe them. How could you believe that writing someone's name down on a piece of paper would kill them. Only one way to find out. I peeled it open cautiously. I reached for a pen on my end table. _Here goes nothing. Or someone. _

Mika Shuzin

Now I had to wait and see what happened. I felt scared to death of what I just did, but being scared of a notebook? Thats ridiculous. But I couldnt help but feel as if I was... Holding Power.

* * *

_**Alright so this was some idea I came up with. And if your wondering how she knows that Light uses the DeathNote, she's kind of connected to the Japanese Police Task Force. Which you'll find out how later. Oh these names that she writes down in the Note Book, are just completely made up, I looked around my room and put words together. Review/Favorite/Follow if you enjoyed! If you want more, just Review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shinigami

"Nyla?" My name floated in one ear and out the other. I groaned rolling over. "There we go! Get up!" I felt a nudge in my shoulder blades. My eyes shot open, as I scrambled to my feet. I blew my hair out of my eyes, staring at the waker.

"Hi, Janice..." I grumbled. She looked at me, a little saddness in her eyes, but shook her head.

"You are going to be late! So I suggest you stop being lazy, and get to school!" she snapped. I growled at her, ready to tell her off, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I glared at her, before flipping the tiny piece of junk out of my pocket.

_Girl where are you!? Class is going to start in five minutes!- _Harley

"SHIT!" I pushed past Janice, grabbing my shoulder bag, throwing on an over shirt, and pulling on socks.

"Watch your mouth!" Janice clicked her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes at her, not having time to deal with her. I grabbed my phone, car keys, and sketch pad. I bolted up the stairs, out of the house, and jumped into my car. It was a 1970's convertable, and was a bitch to start up after it hasn't been in use for a while. Luckily today, the engine roared to life. I stepped on the gas, reversing out of the drive way, and speeding down the road. I didnt even know what class I had first period, but I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

The bell sounded for fifth period, which I was very much looking forward to going to. I had gym this class, and I was looking forward to it. I bolted from the english room, bounding down the hall. I stopped at my locker, tossing my bag and textbooks into it. I had a free period after gym, so I was just going to eat some food, and sketch, or maybe play some soccer.

"Well, look who it is ladies. Its the gorilla." I knew that voice all too well. I tightened my grip on my locker door, slamming it shut. "So medusa... petrify any boys yet?"

"No, cause unlike you, I'm not a slut," I turned her insult around on her. She frowned, taking a couple more steps towards me. "Oh whats the matter? Not good enough for your usual clients?" She took a swing at me, but I ducked quickly. "Where's the rest of your group hmm?"

"Actually learning something, unlike you, where all you learn is, oh wait. Nothing." She smirked at me.

"Ooooo. Good one. Your grandma give you that one?" I pushed past her, heading to the gym lockers. I was at my last straw, and now I was all pissed and pumped for gym. Hopefully there were some barbie sluts I could take my rage out on.

"Did you hear?" I past a couple of kids in the hallway gossiping about something big, but I didn't have time to listen to it.

"Yeah I did."

"Can you believe it?"

"No I can't! I can't believe something like that would happen to Mika." I stopped dead in my tracks at the mention of her name. I turned to the group of people gossiping. I glided over to them.

"What happened to Mika?" I asked, my voice wavering a little.

"She's not at school. Apparently soemthing big happened, she's gone missing. People are starting to think she's dead." My blood ran cold.

"W-why are people assuming that?"

"She was out partying last night, and got completley wasted. She could've passed out in a ditch somewhere, trying to get home." Panic was rising in me, bile rose in the back of my throat. I raced to the bathroom, holding my mouth. I ran into the nearest bathroom, ramming open the stall, hurling into the toliet. I puked out last night's food, the water I drank, even stomach acid. Lucky for me, there was nobody around to witness my up chuck. _"People are starting to think she's dead! Mika! Mika! Mika!" _I pinched the bridge of my nose, not caring that bile was sliding down the side of my face. _Calm down Nyla. There's no way you're responsible for that! Shit like this happens all the time, right? _I shook my head, burping, retasting the bile that just came spewing out of my mouth. I curled into a ball on the tiled floor, shaking like a leaf. _It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. _I kept thinking that to myself, but it just increased my anxiety.

I rubbed the vomit off my face with the back of my sweater. Just in time too, cause someone came into the bathroom.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. I looked up at her. Short, glasses, brown hair, zits everywhere, baggy clothing. I didn't recognize her.

"Look like I'm okay?" I pointed to my face. she wrinkled her nose at me.

"Too be honest, you smell quite foul." I chuckled, looking back at the toliet. I still hadn't flushed it.

"I'm going home. Don't use this toliet k?" I dragged my ass off the floor, slumping my way out of the bathroom. _What have I done? I murdered someone! No, you don't know that for sure. Snap out of it! Wake up! _I shook my head, feeling like I was going to crumble on the spot. I slumped my way downstairs, and out of the building. All I needed right now, was a hot shower, some tea, and my warm bed.

I headed to my car, fumbling around for my keys. When I reached the car, I dropped my keys on the ground. I groaned as I bent down to pick em up,

"I wasn't expecting a human like you to pick it up." I froze instantly. I didn't recognize this voice, and it didn't sound human. I slowly peered behind me. I collapsed on the ground, backing up against the car. Stood before me was a creature I've never seen before. Black hair spiked up, grey, darkish skin, red yellow bulging eyes, face pulled back against his bones, black clothing (at least thats what I thought), blue lips decorated like the Jokers from batman.

I almost screamed out right, but bit back my tongue.

"Wh- Who are you?" I huffed.

"Who do you think I'am? You should've been expecting me sooner or later," the creature cackled.

"No, I don't expect a disgusting, floating creature sooner or later," I spat.

"Heh, I like you."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing!?"

"Depends on how you look at it..." he cackled again.

"God stop doing that! It's freaking me out! Actually let me rephrase that! YOU freak me out!" He laughed again.

"So are you going to sit there and continue to freak out, or get into your car?"

"You still haven't answered my question! Who are you!"

"If I were you, I'd keep your voice down. Nobody else can see me, unless they too have touched the DeathNote."

"H-How do you know about that?" I asked a little quieter.

"Cause it's my book. I dropped two in the human world. You seem to have picked up the second one."

"Wait a minute. Second one. You mean someone else has the other?" A thought just hit me. "Kira..."

"Bingo. Now. Where are we going? How many names have you wrote down?" I shook my head, scraping myself off the pavement.

"Probably a park, or something." I hoped into my car, reving the engine. I rolled down the window, staring at the creature. "What are you?" He cackled for the third time. This time it didn't bother me so much.

"I 'am a Shinigami."


	3. Chapter 3: Kira

I paced back 'n forth, trying to sort out everything. 1: I found a book called Deathnote, telling me it could kill anyone if I had their faces in my head. 2: Wrote Mika down in the book. 3: She doesn't show at school today. 4: This book belongs to a Shinigami/ Death God. 5: He had two, KIRA has one, and I have the second one. 6: Why am I feeding him apples?

"How long are you going to keep pacing?" The Shinigami asked. I shook my head at him, tossing him another apple. That's why I was feeding him apples. SO he would shut-up.

"Alright," I stopped pacing, inhaling a breath. "Tell me what your name is, Death God." I watched him in part disgust, part fascination, as he chomped down on the apple.

"Ryuk." he answered licking his decorated fingers. "Next."

"Why did you drop your Deathnote here?"

"I was bored..."

"Why- Hold up. You dropped a dangerous murderous book here, cause you were bored?!" I practically yelled at him, half in hysteria, and in confirmation.

"Yeah. What's the big deal? Can I have another apple?" I chucked the apple at him, hitting him square in the eye. "OUCH! Why the hell would you do that!?"

"Same reason why you dropped your Deathnote," I snapped. He rubbed his eye munching on his apple.

"Why would you use the damn thing, if you knew that it was going to kill someone?"

"I didn't think it would work. Things like that don't exist in the human world! Are you really that dense!?"

"No, I knew that nothing like that existed here, but I thought at least someone would take it seriously!" He slowly rose to his feet, apparently annoyed. "I mean like, at least Light took it seriously..." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Light? Who's Light?" Ryuk's creepy smile, broadened. "Wait. You mean KIRA? KIRA's actual name is Light!?" I was completely dumbfounded. "The most wanted murderer on the planet, and his name is Light..."

"So you think Kira is a murderer?" I turned away. I still did not have an answer to that. He was technically killing criminals that had done, but he was killing human beings.

"What's this 'Lights' last name?" I asked changing the topic quickly.

"Ah, want to know so badly?"

"Course. If this 'Light' has your second Deathnote, then I think I have the right to know."

"I don't care for rights. But I didn't promise Light that I wouldn't compromise him. Alright, I'll tell you." I waited expectedly, staring into his giant yellow eyes. "Light Yagami." I frowned.

"Isn't he that nerd guy, that was announced as the smartest guy or something." Ryuk chuckled.

"I like you. Your not as uptight as Light." I grinned. Maybe I could get some leads on Light, from Ryuk. If I did that maybe I could save my father from him!

"Alright Ryuk. I'm going to hang onto this Deathnote," I stated, "Now, I have one more question for you."

"I'll answer if you give me another apple," he smirked.

"I'll give you a whole bag."

"ALRIGHT! Fire away!" He shouted, jumping up 'n down.

"How do I get Light's attention?" Ryuk stopped spinning in circles, glancing over his shoulder, baring his teeth.

"Kill people."

That's what I was afraid of.


	4. Chapter 4: Law

I sat at my desk, staring at the blank page before me. The bell hadn't rung yet for class, and no one was in the classroom, which was an even more bonus. Ryuk sat on the window sill, complaining about this being boring, that being boring, it was getting annoying.

"Ryuk..."

"What?!" he snapped. I tossed an apple at him to calm him down. "You know. Light doesn't give me as much apples as you do." Probably a reason behind that.

"I don't think I can do this..." My breathing had become rapid, and shallow. I thought I was going to pass out.

"Don't you want to meet KIRA?"

"Yeah, but to kill someone to meet him? Is it worth it?" Ryuk shrugged, staring out the window.

"Ooooo! Don't look now, but you've got some friends coming into the school! And they don't look like students!" I jumped from my desk, knocking the chair to the floor, running to the window. They indeed weren't students, but police officers. Fear and dread filled me, twisting my stomach into a knot. I raced to the closest garbage bag, emptying the continents of my stomach. "Oh how nice, cause I just wanted to hear that after eating."

"Screw you..." I huffed as the acid dripped from my mouth. I stood shakily, whipping my face with the sleeve of my sweater. It reeked of sourness and cheese. _'what the hell? I didn't eat cheese this morning, or last night for that matter.' _I shook my head, stumbling to my desk. "Alright... I have to do this..." I stared down at the blank page again, then started to fill it with a name. This person wasn't a criminal, I hardly knew this person, only from seeing them on T.V, but it surely would catch the attention of Light- er KIRA. I quickly tore out the page, flipped the book closed, and tossed it into my bag. I stared at the page, knowing it would take affect in another thirty seconds. The bell rung.

"Shit!" I glanced at Ryuk, who was still peering out the window.

"Everyone is coming in," he stated. I only had a few more seconds until people would start to arrive. A raddling at the door, almost made me fall out of my desk. _Shit. _It was the teacher at the door, unlocking the door. I glanced at the page in my hand, then at the door. I had to take a chance, especially since the cops were here. I crammed the page into my mouth, just as the door flew open, and my teacher walked in. I chewed up the paper as much as I could, so it wouldn't look too suspicious.

"Good morning Nyla," Mr. Hiku smiled. He stared at me for a moment before saying, "Nyla, you know how I feel about gum. I want you to spit it out, or swallow it." My eyes widened at him.

"Oh, but this isn't gum," I slurred through my paper filled mouth.

"Then what is it?"

"My breakfast! I wanted to arrive early, so I brought a granola bar. I took too big of a bite, and now it's taking a bit to chew."

"Oh. As long as you get it down, and out of my sight, it's fine." I nodded. _Shit, now I'm in really big shit. _I looked around the room, students were starting to arrive, and the last thing I needed was people starting to call me "Chipmunk Cheeks." I didn't know if the paper would do anything to me, but I had to do something. I split the paper in two, with my teeth, swallowing one half at a time.

"I've never seen anyone do that before..." Ryuk said, half disgusted, half impressed. I almost puked it up, but held it down. I glared at him, before pulling out my sketch book, ready to ignore another boring useless class.

* * *

The bell rung for the end of second period, and I was ready to crack. The police were going around to different classes, interviewing the students. I tried to remain calm during class, but it's kind of hard to do that when you're carrying a dangerous weapon in your bag! I contemplated going home, but I couldn't! If I did the cops surely would suspect me, and I can't have that. _Calm down Nyla. You can do this. You've always put on a face for those bullies in the past, so I'm sure you can do this! _

"Excuse me miss?" I froze where I stood, more sweat poured down my back. I inhaled a breath, nodding to myself, before turning to face the cop. He stood there, hands in pockets, smiling innocently at me.

"Yes officer?" I asked. A surge of pride filled me, at how steady my voice sounded.

"I'd like to ask you a couple of questions," he said, "if you don't mind?" I shook my head.

"Not at all. What can I help you with?" I casually placed a hand on my hip, looking the cop in the eye. I studied him closer. He was dressed in a beige trench coat, dotted with millions of buttons. Black pants, and polished shoes. His black hair wasn't neatly combed, but fit nicely over his eyes.

"Do you know Mika Shuzin?" he asked, still smiling. It was nerveracking that a police officer could ask that, even though she's 'missing', with that kind of face! _Alright Nyla, say it casually, but not too casually._

"Yes I do, she's in my chem class."

"You are aware that she's missing correct?"

"Unfortunately yes, I didn't think she would go missing."

"Oh? and why is that?" _Smooth move Nyla. _I remained in my same position, knowing that if I switched it would hint at something.

"She's the top of the class, and quite popular around here."

"Wouldn't that make her a target for kidnapping?" I narrowed my eyes at him, forgetting my casualness. This guy was just pissing me off.

"I assume you've attended highschool yes? If you're considered popular, you have influences everywhere, and everybody knows not to mess with you." The detective just blinked at me, tilting his head.

"High school hasn't changed one bit... I understand you were bullied by Mika."

"An attempt at bullying more like it," I scoffed.

"So isn't that a motive enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"We found Mika's body this morning, she's dead." So it really did work. I don't know why I didn't think it didn't work before, guess this just confirms my suspicions.

"What?! I thought she was too drunk to get home, and passed out in a ditch!"

"Dying from alcohol poisoning is one thing, Homicide is another." He stared at me, seeing if I'd crack.

"Wait a minute. You think I had something to do with that?"

"You've got the motive."

"So, just because she pulled a bunch of crap on me, makes me a suspect. Just because she couldn't get along with me?"

"Where were you the night of the murder?"

"You're joking right?" I shook my head, "I was at home, sleeping."

"You've got a witness to confirm that?"

"Ask Janice." he shot me a look, but I wasn't going to elaborate for him. "is that all? You have made me late for my next class, so if you don't mind." I turned on my heel, storming off down the hall.

"Ku ku ku, you really had that guy on his toes," Ryuk chuckled.

"He wasted my time, and he doesn't have to worry about his clothes being thrown into the toilet!"

* * *

The school had decided to send everyone home at lunch. The police's presence was really getting to the students, and each one of them suspected each other of being KIRA, or themselves of being KIRA. It was ridiculous, but I was content with leaving. As I drove home, my radio station was interrupted by an important broadcast. My knuckles turned white on the steering wheel once I heard the name. The name of the person I wrote down was dead, from a heartattack. Everyone suspected KIRA, but were confused as to why KIRA was attacking a person on T.V.

I looked leaned forward in my seat, trying to get a better view of the sky. Before lunch kicked around, Ryuk left. I figured he went to check on Light and see what his reactions were. I smiled smugly, spotting a black creature in the sky, holding an apple in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

"So... He really wants to meet me?" I asked Ryuk, still pacing.

"For the tenth time, yes," he answered, clearly annoyed. It had been at least a week since Ryuk told me that Light wanted to meet me. I asked him everyday the same thing, and now I'm pretty sure he wanted to bite off my head, and I don't blame him. For a few days I was high strung after I told that cop off, thinking that he was going to track me. My paranoia got the best of me, and thanks to that, I'm being called a 'Tanooki' at school. The bags under my eyes have gotten pretty bad, so they call me a Tanooki, saying I represent one. It's damned annoying, but there isn't much I can do about it.

"OI! Nyla, pay attention to me!" Ryuk yelled, chucking dirt at me.

"What the hell?! What do you want!?" I yelled back.

"I want a lot of things, but listen to what I'm saying!" I sighed, plunking down on the grass. He explained to me the details of the meeting, for the millionth time. Basically, Light wanted to meet with me, but not in public. He didn't specify when, or where he wanted to meet, he said to leave that up to me. I messaged my temples, trying to find a solution to this. At first I wasn't so sure about meeting him, and then I wanted to, but now...

"Alright... I'll send him a message." I got up from the ground, walking into the woods.

"Hey, where you going?" Ryuk called, running after me.

"I just said I was going to send him a message."

"Don't expect me to be your delivery person."

"I don't. I'm going to use the DeathNote."

"Ohohoho! How are you going to do that?"

"Simple."

* * *

Later that night, I had stuck myself in my bedroom, hoping to get a reply. What I had done, was really reckless, and could possibly get me killed. I even missed Ryuk's company! He went to see what Light's reaction was going to be, thanks to my idiotic way of telling him a message. I only hope he understood.

When you look at your computer screen, at the clock, it tells you not only the time, but the date as well. That's usually how it's done on a lot of things, not just computers. Even on wristwatches. So what I did was. I killed a handful of criminals in one spot outside of where KIRA started killing to indicate we should meet there. Next I killed a criminal, making him write a note before he died.

_Now the clock strikes  
Over and over again  
Only in my dreams do I hope  
Never again shall I doubt._

If he looks down the side of the note, it says NOON. and I had him sign it 6. It would make sense if he signed it like that. According to the cops, they've only caught six of these gang members, so I thought it fitting that he signed it with a six. Not only that, but it indicates the date I want to meet. The sixth was in two days, so that gave him plenty of time to figure it out. If he's as bright as Ryuk say's, then it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

The suspense was killing me, and my paranoia was getting to me again. The slightest noise made me jump. "NYLA! PHONE!" I jumped off my bed, shaking uncontrollably. _Calm down girl. Get it together. It's not like the cops are gonna come beating down your door! They don't know it was you! They think it was KIRA! _I took a shaky breath, trying to steady myself. "NYLA! I SAID PHONE!" Next thing I knew, Janice was in my doorway, phone in hand. "Honestly! Do you not hear me?"

"I hear you loud 'n clear!" I snapped.

"It's your dad on the phone." I was on my feet instantly, taking the phone from her hand.

"Dad, hey!" It was so good to finally be able to talk to my dad. It had been two months since I could actually talk to him.

"Hey Ny! How have you been!?" He asked excitedly. _Oh you know. I feel like barfing. I killed about over a dozen of people in a week. I got interrogated by the police. I'm extremely paranoid that someone is gonna come in and shoot me. Oh! I have a Shinigami as a roommate! So everything it normal! How about you?!_

_"_I'm alright, been trying to keep up in my studies, the usual. How are you?"

"Ah, school is very important. I can't wait to see you graduate!"

"Yeah- wait. Graduate? See me graduate?" I choked. Did this mean he was getting out this year? Was he really? He laughed in the phone. A strong, warm, heartfelt one. "Are you coming home dad?" My voice was a whisper. I didn't trust it to hold.

"Something like that Ny! My lawyer found evidence that I didn't commit the crime, so we're hoping that it'll be enough to get me out!" I almost dropped the phone. I was so close to tears. This is what I wanted. I wanted my dad back. I needed him back. "Ny?" My shoulders shook as silent tears poured down my face. I never cried. Never. It took a lot to get me to cry. Since my dad went to jail, I never did cry. I told myself I had to be tough, couldn't let anything, or anyone hurt me. "Ny..."

"I-I'm okay! I'm just so happy!" I choked on the last part. Through the phone, I could hear my dad's voice shake.

"I know Ny. We can finally be a family again..."

"We always have been, and always will be!" I sniffed. "When do you go to court?"

"In the morning."

"I want to be there!" He laughed again.

"I knew you'd want to be, and Kygo say's it's alright if you come along."

"Alright! When should I be there?"

"Eight. I gotta go now honey. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah! Course!"

"I love you sweetie." Then the line went dead. I dropped the phone, curling into a ball. Letting it out. Finally letting everything out. He was coming home. I knew he would.

"Nyla.." Janice was by my side, rubbing my back soothingly. I didn't want her near me, but right now it didn't matter. My dad was coming home, and soon we'd be together again.

My tears finally stopped, and I could feel my eyes, puffy and swollen. My nose was dripping like a facet, but I didn't care. "I'll go get some tea." Before I could protest, Janice was up, and gone.

"He's coming home..." I tested the words on my lips. I repeated it a few more times, convincing myself that it was true.

"I leave for a few hours, and you become a pussy on me?" Ryuk appeared on my window sill, watching me. I shook my head.

"He's finally coming home, Ryuk." He tilted his head at me. "My dad is coming home."

"Oh, from a war or something?"

"Jail."

"Oh... Wait a minute... You do realize that Light could've killed him anytime? Still can." My heart stopped. I always knew KIRA could kill criminals, all he needed was their name and face.

"He's getting out tomorrow. Just wait and see. Light won't even get to him. He's always killed criminals in his area, or in other regions, never here, and he won't start." Janice came back with the tea, handing a mug to me. I nodded to her, as I got off of the floor. We headed to the living room to watch a movie. It was the first time in a long time, that we actually sat together in the same room. It was... nice. But I simply wouldn't forget about her being a gold digger. I narrowed my eyes at her. When I got off the phone, she seemed kind, almost motherly. Even before I was on the phone, she seemed like she cared. I shook my head. She could never actually care for me, or my dad. It was nice to pretend, so I allowed it for the night.

Ryuk's words kept echoing in my ears. He could kill my dad at any time if he wanted to, but there are plenty of other criminals he could kill. So that would never happen... Right?


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting

Faces. Millions of faces swarmed me. Dead faces. All of them moaning in sorrow. I swam through the sea of faces, hoping to get out. As I moved forward it seemed one of them followed me. Panicked, I ditched all sense, trying to swim faster, failing miserably. The face floated closer to me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. _Wake up Ny! _I didn't. I continued to remain in this never-ending nightmare. I was dragged back, deeper into the faces, that were rapidly transforming into beings. "No! Let me go!" One of them crushed me, sucking the life out of me, literally. More of the dead surrounded me, suffocating me.

"Look what you have done." It was the person that was crushing me. I knew that person. I glanced behind me, catching just a glimpse just as everything went black.

* * *

"DAD!" I screeched, shooting forward. I was soaked in sweat, and tangled in my sheets. It was all a dream. A hell one at that.

"Nyla!? Are you okay!?" Janice came bursting into my room.

"Jesus, Janice! Throw some pants on!" I yelled, trying to block out the image of her.

"I heard you scream, and I thought someone was down here!" She slammed closed the door. "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah! Just, put some pants on!" She put hands on her hips, shooting me a cross look.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I'm not going to be thinking about pants!"

"Well what if a rapist was in here!? What then?"

"Then they would come after me!" I was puzzled by her logic, but it was hilarious. I chuckled at that, and so did she. I didnt know what was happening between us. It was different. I haven't decided if it was good or bad yet. However, my hate for her has accumulated so much, that I can't just drop it. My gut twisted in a knot by that thought. "Anyway! You realize what time it is?!" I shook my head, searching for the clock. 7:30am. I leapt out of bed, heading for my dresser. Janice snorted, then left. I pulled on an over size off the shoulder black shirt, and well worn dark washed jeans. I stumbled out of my room, just scrapping up my keys as I did. I fell up the stairs, tripping over the countless pairs of shoes Janice owned.

I hobbled down the walkway, crashing into my car. I revved the engine to life, hoping it wouldn't give out in the process. If I took the short cut there, I shouldn't have any trouble getting there, relatively on time. The car clunked itself onto the roadway, but didn't give out. I sped down the road, hoping there would be no traffic.

* * *

"You know, I've never seen a human girl naked before..." Ryuk muttered. I sat painfully still on the bench, listening, (or at least trying to) what the judge was saying. I kicked Ryuk in the shin. He cried out, "Ow! Why would you do that?!" I shushed him as best as I could, without disrupting the people around me.

"Shutup... you're going to get me in trouble," I growled.

"Hey! I'm just saying!" Ryuk said defensively. "I can kinda see why guys are attracted to women." I kicked him even harder, causing the people in front of me to turn around. I smiled innocently, until they turned back around, then I glared down Ryuk. "What!? I would take that as a compliment!" I was done listening to him, trying to focus on the herring that was taking place now. Unfortunately I missed most of what they were saying thanks to Ryuk's rambling. I would punish him later.

"...I hereby sentence Keigo Matsuda as not guilty." Just like that. After three years of waiting. He was finally free... Or not. "However. I will set a three month probation, just to keep a monitor on you, in case KIRA tries to take matters in his own hands. Dismissed!" He slammed the gavel on the podium, leaving the room. Dread filled me. Sure my dad was free from prison, but now he stepped further into KIRA's sights. No prisoner that was set free, lived. The very thought sent shivers crawling down my back.

And I was doing the same thing...

No! I just wanted to get his attention! I would never actually commit murder! I'm not like that!

"Ny?" I blinked looking up at the warm familiar face. I tackled him, never wanting to let him go. He laughed his full belly laugh, that I loved to hear. "I'm free Ny..."

"I-I know," I choked. I wouldn't allow myself to cry in front of all these people. My dad being the big man that he is, was way taller than me, so he could pick me up off the ground, and I'm seventeen.

"Come on," My dad said, setting me down, "Let's get out of here." I grinned, taking his hand.

Only when we got closer to the exit did I start to panic. "Uh... Dad... Aren't there cameras out there?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah..." My heart started to beat faster.

"I don't want you to go out there with all those cameras." He patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Ny, we've got it covered!" I stared at him, confused by what he meant. Kygo suddenly threw a black sack over my dad's head. Now I got it. So KIRA wouldn't see his face. I sighed in relief, holding my dads arm close to me.

"I'm not letting you go though..." I grumbled. He just ruffled my hair, as Kygo and I led him out of the building. Once outside, the cameras were everywhere! They tried to ask my dad questions, even dared to try to pull me off of him. One reporter laid a hand on me, and I bit his hand. "Back off!"

"Bitch!" They yelled at me.

"Haven't heard that one before," I yelled sarcastically. For the split second I took my eyes off of the crowd in front of me, another idiot attempted to get to my dad. He grabbed the sack on his head, about to yank it off. Fear, and adrenaline filling me, I gripped his wrist, twisting it off of my dads head. I let go of his arm, taking the reporters arm, twisting it behind his back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I released him, fighting to catch up to my dad. Before I knew it, he was in the car waiting for him, taking off down the street.

I didn't even get to say bye to him. "Geez, you sure can fight when you need to," Ryuk laughed nervously. A small smile started to form.

"I have no choice Ryuk," I explained, "in this world its kill, or be killed."

"I couldn't agree more." I spun on my heel, completely taken off guard was new to me, and I hated it. Stood before me a dirty blond, early twenties, tall male. I eyed him suspiciously, making him smirk.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I didn't like this man. He sent off vibes of a complete and utter creep.

"Yes, you can actually," he smiled, stepping closer to me. "I have a position I'd love to give you." I tilted my head at him. He smiled, eyes boring into mine. He looked completely out of it.

"Uh... Sorry...? I don't think I want what you have to offer. Go find an actual junkie ya stoner." This took him by surprise. He looked at Ryuk, he was laughing his ass off, then back at me. "HOLD UP!" I jumped backwards, finally registering who he was. "Light? Am I correct?"

"Correct." I scanned him from head to toe.

"You're not what I was expecting." He frowned.

"Neither are you," he snapped.

"Did you not get my message I sent you?" He placed his hand on his chin, rubbing invisible facial hair. He looked ridiculous doing that, I just wanted to smack him, and say grow some hair before you do that.

"Very cleverly done, I must say. However, I couldn't wait that long. Ryuk so 'kindly' told me where you were going today, so I showed up." I glared at Ryuk, who was pretending he wasn't hearing us.

"Real mature Ryuk," I spat.

"So... Who was that you were following out of the building?" My whole body went rigid.

"Why?"

"Well, today was a criminal's herring, am I correct?"

"Yes..."

"I have no knowledge of his, or hers name, or face, and I figured you might." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why should I help you?"

"Isn't that why you're using the DeathNote? To bring justice to those who do evil?" I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't think it worked, so it was by accident that I used it. However, I did kill those criminal's to get your attention. Seems to have worked."

"What do you need me for?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Negotiations."


	7. Chapter 7: Deal

"Alright, we're in a place where no one can hear us. What are these 'negotiations' you have in mind?" Light inquired, sipping at his coffee. It felt like I had severe constipation, and I was trying not to scream in agony. _Why did I agree to this? Who follows a serial killer to a private place to talk? Well, this is a restraint. There are people closer to the front... STILL! HE COULD TRY TO KILL MEEEEEEE! _"Uh... hello?" My discomfort must've showed on my face. "Breathe. If you think I'm going to try something here, then you are an idiot. How have you managed not to get caught by the cops is beyond me..." This asshole needs to take his cockiness down by a few notches. I practically crushed the Styrofoam cup in my hands.

"Oh boy, ya done it now Light," Ryuk sighed.

"Let's get something straight here, ya little prick!" I leaned forward in my seat, poking a finger at his chest. "Get that pole that's shoved so far up your ass, outta there, before I have to rip it out, and beat some fucking sense into you. You don't know a damn thing about me, and nor do I about you. So a nice _**polite** _introduction would be very nice. So before I pull out my pepper spray and make you go blind, how about you start being a little bit nicer to me." Light's eyes were the size of the moon, while Ryuk sat there laughing his ass off. I was now grumpy, pissed, and ready to strangle something. "Whattaya laughing at?! Shut your fugly face, before I staple it closed..." Ryuk quieted, chuckling silently. Light remained speechless. He mug was frozen in mid air, mouth hanging open. "So help me, I will shut that giant ass mouth of yours Light..." He quickly closed it, gulping as he did. I crossed my legs, and folded my arms across my chest, trying to calm myself down.

"Ryuk told me about your... assertiveness, but he didn't tell me that it was like this..." Light spoke slowly.

"Yeah well, get used to it," I snorted, looking out the window. People passed by, carrying on with their daily lives. Knowing full well that KIRA was out there, killing people. In a way it was sickening, but what could they do about it? Nothing. The same thing that I've been used to for a good part of my life.

"Horrible isn't it?" Light stated. "Criminals walking past us. Acting as if they have done nothing wrong. They cannot simply get away with what they have done, so they must face the judgement of KIRA. It is justice." He just watched me. "You know, if you join me, we could make this world a better place. You and me, together." I didn't say anything. "I know it's a lot to take in. My offer remains on the table. This is the way. I'm telling you. Us together could bring this world to its knees, and pass judgment onto the wicked! They should not-"

"Yeah, yeah. This is all very 'inspiring', but I need some food now, before we continue this conversation. I haven't eaten all day long." I tried to wave down a waiter. "Yo! Waiter! Over here!" Light just sat back in his seat, looking a bit defeated. "No, please continue with your... speech! I'm listening! Just going to be eating some food while I listen." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, no. It'd be pointless. What are your negotiations you wanted to discuss?" There he went again with his damn ass holism. I gritted my teeth, but held back the insults that were on the tip of my tongue.

"I'd like you to leave a certain some one alone..." I began.

"Someone?"

"No... I said someone for the hell of it. Of course someone!"

"Who's the someone!?" We were both getting even more agitated. The atmosphere turning sour pretty quickly.

"Ya think I'm that much of a dunce?!"

"Yes! I do! I can't leave said person alone if I don't know their name!" He did have a point, but if I told him, he might just kill him on the spot.

"Said someone is 'supposedly' a criminal..." Light sat back in his seat, that asshole smile coming back onto his face.

"You want me to leave them alone?" he asked smugly. He already knew the answer, so why ask!?

"No shit Sherlock."

"And if I refuse?"

"Prepare to be castrated with a dull spoon."

"Holy shit. I've never met a human, who could say that with a straight face," Ryuk whistled.

"I don't respond to idle threats," Light said, ignoring Ryuk's comment.

"You think I'm kidding?" I half laughed, raising an eyebrow at him. "I've done more shit, than you ever have, KIRA..." He smiled smugly.

"Sure you have... Probably have just sold yourself on the street." I sat there, unblinking. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me raging, and blurt out nonsense, until I screwed up my plan.

"What if I have?" I asked, going along with his game. Ryuk shot me a questioning look. He knew I wouldn't ever do a thing like that, but Light didn't know that.

"That just makes you as lowly as the criminals out there."

"Really? So the men and women that can't afford to live are lowly? Trying to provide for themselves and get by, or maybe even providing for a family, is lowly?" I was done trying to talk some sense into this dick. "Yeah. You sure are a smart one." I got up from the table, leaving with my hands in my pockets.

"Wait. Come back here... I hadn't thought of it that way..."

"Obviously not. You are so set on one way, that you haven't bothered to stop and look at the finer details." I continued on, not stopping when he tried to call me back. So much for trying to make some negotiations with that idiot... Now I'm back to square one. Hopefully he wouldn't run across my dad. Everytime he wants to go outside, gonna have to put a bag over his head. The very thought just made me want to tear my hair out.

"Hey, you never let me continue," Light interrupted my thoughts.

"Maybe I didn't want to hear what you had to say, hmm?" I snapped, continuing down the sidewalk.

"Hey, I made a mistake, I was wrong to judge people like that."

"Bullshit. Someone like yourself doesn't just have an 'epiphany.'"

"You seem to think you know me."

"No, I don't know you. But I sure as hell have met a lot of people like you. Always telling lies to please people. Not to mention, you're KIRA." I paused. "Not once has KIRA strayed from killing criminals. You kill them without giving them a second glance. Thinking that they're all 'filth' as you'd put it."

"I'm bringing justice to those that deserve it! This world is unjust! If you had someone that killed your family member wouldn't you'd like them to see justice?!" Ther is no doubt that if someone killed my dad, I'd love to see them pay.

"Yes. I would love to see some justice taken upon them."

"This is where you confuse me. You don't like me killing criminals, yet you'd like to see justice taken upon someone who killed your family."

"I never said I didn't like you killing criminals. All I said is take a second look at criminals before you kill them. Not all are guilty. Some have been framed, and some had no connection to the murder at all." Light was silent for a while. He continued to walk beside me, not saying anything.

"...Who is this person you want me to leave alone?" He asked. I glanced at him, still not sure if I should say anything. "What? Still don't trust me?"

"I have no reason to. You kill criminals for Christ sake," I pointed out.

"Alright, lets make a deal." I waited for him to explain. "You come work for me. In doing so, you can monitor who I kill, and found out if they're guilty or not." My eyes widened at this.

"Work for you? Never thought of that..."

"You won't have to write anyone's name down, just find out their background." People passed us by, not paying any attention to us. The rain started to fall, and I took off my hood. This might be a way to change the game. I could potentially change everything that the world thought about KIRA, and I didn't have to write down anyone's name...

"We'll see how it goes. If it gets too much, I'm out, got it?" I stated.

"Understood."


	8. NOTE

_**NOTE! NOTE! IMPORTANT! **_

_**Thanks for reading this! I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am. **_

_**This is just a notice to say I will be gone for two weeks, so there won't be an update until I come back. :'( Stay awesome guys! Peace out**_


End file.
